Frigid
by Yaoi-Gurls
Summary: Luke starts to worry why he was alive, but Jade confronts him...


**VG**: Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing**: Jade/Luke  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own.  
**Comments**: THEY WERE ASKING FOR IT OMG. When Jade said sorry to Luke in the game, I was all "OO HLY SHIT" cause it surprised me! This is what happens! when I'm surprised!

* * *

He couldn't understand the emotions that he was feeling. It was something he was certainly not used to, specially to that...replica. He had no idea, he'd have emotions like this. The sunflower blond had told the replica he was his friend...even said sorry.

He had never said sorry to anyone before. Why was this replica so different? Why was he so...God the Necromancer couldn't figure it out. He certainly couldn't figure out why his deep red eyes would wander in the night, eying the replica and watch him sleep.

He had felt like a pervert, but he couldn't help himself. There was something about the other, the way he acted, that just...made him like the replica more. What could that something be?

"What you staring at?" The red head looked over at the Necromancer, deep frown on his features. He stared again before sighing, bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose where his glasses lay.

"It's nothing," The Necromancer stated before looking back over at the red head.

The replica looked at the Necromancer before sighing. "Whatever Jade" he scoffed a little before making his way out of the Inn. They were in Belkend again, on a break from going to Daath once more, and the replica started to go towards the Fon Machine Factory 1. He wanted to look around again...He wanted to find what he was worth.

"What...am I worth? What was I born for? Why..." He continued to ask before feeling a hand on his shoulder. It stunned him, like the frigid ice trickling snow in Keterburg.

"Stop asking yourself those questions, It's only going to make you hurt in the end" Jade said in a calm voice. He was always calm in situations like these.

The replica looked back, "Jade, why do you say such cruel things?"

"I do it so you'll listen to me Luke" Jade let his lips frown and he looked into the other's blue eyes. "Because you never do, You are too stubborn for your own good" he let out a sigh.

Luke stared, "I'm not the one who's stubborn!!" He raised his voice at the other and frowned more, looking like a small child. Like always.

Jade sighed and moved over to wrap his arms around Luke's waist. "You don't realize who likes you, and who doesn't.." he whispered before leaning down to kiss the replica's lips. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. He knew Guy would do something later...it always happened.

The red headed replica stared up at Jade, eyes wide with surprise as to what just happened. When he felt the kiss linger, his eyes closed, but he still spoke softly. "Jade...w-what was that for?" he asked gently, not realizing the other's words before the kiss.

"I like you...I have for a while now" Jade let out a sigh before moving away, only to realize he couldn't. Arms were wrapped around his neck, and he realized that Luke was the one holding on. Why? What could Luke have wanted in Jade...all he was, was a cruel old fool.

Luke couldn't help but blush at the words when his arms had wrapped around Jade's neck, almost in an instant. "I've liked you from afar...I just..." he looked to the side, blush growing deeper, "Didn't know if you'd like me back"

"You've got to be joking...even after I was mean to you? So very cruel indeed, you've liked me?" Jade asked, amazed and amused.

"I knew you were soft hearted inside" Luke whispered and leaned against Jade. The Necromancer still was amused before leaning to kiss the other on the head again.

Luke knew that the other was like ice. Like the ice he was born from, the snow and the bitter cold. He figured that's why Jade was so cruel. His heart must be cold as ice, cold as the frigid blasts he was born in. Maybe that was why he had to keep far from him.

He was afraid to get burned by the ice.

Jade didn't understand for a while but, he'd learn soon...

Replicas can be better than their originals.


End file.
